mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussione forum:Discussioni su eventi e novità/@comment-5907008-20180917153955
Chiedo scusa per il grosso ritardo nella pubblicazione del riassunto di questo Nintendo Direct, ma negli ultimi giorni sono stato veramente tanto impegnato. In ogni caso, la mezzanotte del 14 settembre c'è stato un nuovo Direct e, come sempre, qui verranno riassunte tutte le novità in esso mostrate, con particolare attenzione per quelle riguardanti la serie dell'idraulico che tutti noi amiamo. Video completo del Direct: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rxJn6VBnMU Serie di Mario ''Luigi's Mansion 3 L'evento è parito in quarta, annunciando subito l'arrivo su Nintendo Switch di ''Luigi's Mansion 3. Non è stato rivelato molto sul gioco, ma, a giudicare dal video mostrato, sembra unire elementi dei due giochi precedenti, con uno stile grafico che ricorda in particolare il 2 (per cui, anche se non è stato ancora rivelato, direi che anche questo gioco è sviluppato da Next Level Games). Luigi's Mansion 3 sarà rilasciato nel 2019. Trailer di Luigi's Mansion 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cnY-yS3gNA. ''Mario & Luigi: Viaggio al Centro di Bowser + Le avventure di Bowser Junior Sono state rivelate nuove informazioni sulla storia della modalità "Le avventure di Bowser Junior". Il motivo per cui il principe dei Koopa partirà per il suo viaggio sarà l'intento di trovare una cura per la Gravitombolite. ''Mario & Luigi: Viaggio al Centro di Bowser + Le avventure di Bowser Junior verrà pubblicato il 25 gennaio 2019. ''Luigi's Mansion (Nintendo 3DS) È stato rivelato che il gioco supporterà una modalità cooperativa per due giocatori, che funzionerà anche con una sola scheda (anche se in questo caso si verrà limitati alle lotte boss, senza possibilità di partecipare ad un'avventura completa in coppia). È stato inoltre rivelato che il gioco supporterà gli amiibo e che, a seconda di quale si usi, si riceverà un differente bonus. ''Luigi's Mansion per Nintendo 3DS uscirà il 19 ottobre 2018. ''Mario Tennis Aces Novità sono in arrivo per l'ultimo ''Mario Tennis: dai nuovi personaggi, Strutzi, Tipo Timido, Paratroopa e Pipino Piranha, ad un'intera nuova modalità cooperativa a missioni che è possibile giocare online. Completando gli obiettivi di questa modalità, sarà inoltre possibile sbloccare accessori e colorazioni alternative per i personaggi. L'aggiornamento "Versione 2" di Mario Tennis Aces sarà disponibile dal 19 settembre 2018. ''New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe Si aggiune all'elenco dei giochi portati da Wii U a Switch anche ''New Super Mario Bros. U. Stando a quanto mostrato, questa nuova versione avrà tutti i contenuti del gioco originale e New Super Luigi U, a cui si aggiungeranno la possibilità di giocare come Ruboniglio anche in New Super Mario Bros. U e un nuovo personaggio giocabile: Toadette, la quale si distinguerà per la sua peculiare trasformazione: Peachette, che le permetterà di assumere le sembianze della principessa ed eseguire doppi salti. Il gioco sarà pubblicato l'11 gennaio 2019. ''Super Mario Party È stato mostrato un video che ha illustrato le modalità presenti nel nuovo ''Mario Party in arrivo su Nintendo Switch. Il gioco sarà disponibile dal 5 ottobre 2018. Trailer di Super Mario Party: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLwONqF3O-M. ''Yoshi's Crafted World Un nuovo video è stato mostrato del successore di ''Yoshi's Woolly World in arrivo per Nintendo Switch. Il gioco arriverà nella primavera 2019. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Oltre all'annuncio di una base e dei Joy-Con a tema ''Super Smash Bros., è stato rivelato che Fuffi dalla serie Animal Crossing si unirà ai personaggio giocabili del nuovo immenso Super Smash Bros. in arrivo su Nintendo Switch. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate sarà pubblicato il 7 dicembre 2018, così come tutti gli accessori a tema Super Smash Bros. in arrivo. Altri giochi *''Kirby e la nuova stoffa dell'eroe: nuova versione di un leggendario gioco di ''Kirby per Wii. Include nuove trasformazioni, una nuova modalità "demoniaca", in cui un nemico segue Kirby per il livello cercando di fargli perdere le gemme, e nuovi minigiochi che vedono protagonisti Dedede e Meta Knight. Il gioco sarà pubblicato nel 2019. *''Yo-Kai Watch Blasters: è stato mostrato un breve video su questi due giochi spin-off della serie ''Yo-Kai Watch. Questi erano stati già pubblicati una settimana prima su Nintendo 3DS. *''Splatoon 2: è stato mostrato un bizzarro video per promuovere l'arrivo dell'aggiornamento "Versione 4" di ''Splatoon 2. Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sn-nXFKpLQU. *''Mega Man 11: è stato mostrato un nuovo trailer di ''Mega Man 11, in cui è stato anche rivelato il funzionamento che avrà l'amiibo di Mega Man nella versione per Switch del gioco. Una demo è già disponibile nell'eShop. Il gioco completo verrà rilasciato il 2 ottobre 2018. *''Capcom Beat 'em up Bundle: una collezione contenente i beat 'em up ''Final Fight, The King of Dragons, Captain Commando, Kinghts of the Round, Warriors of Fate, Armored Warriors e Battle Circuit, i quali supporteranno anche il multiplayer online, arriverà su Switch il 18 settembre 2018. *''Katamari Demachi Reroll: questo bizzarro gioco in cui bisogna ammassare più oggetti possibili in modo da formare un'enorme palla arriverà su Nintendo Switch questo inverno. *Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu & Let's go Eevee: si è visto un nuovo video su questi due particolari giochi di ''Pokémon in arrivo su Switch il 16 Novembre, ed ha mostrato le tecniche segrete di Pikachu ed Eevee che rimpiazzeranno le MN e le mosse peculiari, sempre di questi due Pokémon, che potranno usare in battaglia. *''Diablo III: Eternal Collection: sono state mostrate nuove immagini di questo gioco in arrivo su Nintendo Switch il 2 novembre 2018. *TOWN'' (titolo provvisorio): a sorpresa è stato annunciato che Game Freak, i creatori di Pokémon, pubblicherà su Nintendo Switch questo gioco, le cui avventure si focalizzeranno attorno a degli eventi che si svolgeranno in un singolo villaggio. TOWN sarà pubblicato nel 2019. *''Cities Skylines: questo simulatore di città è stato reso disponibile su Nintendo Switch immediatamente dopo la presentazione. In esso sono già presenti i contenuti extra: "After Dark" e "Snowfall". *Daemon X Machina: nuove informazioni sul gameplay di questo interessante gioco di Mech sono state rivelate. ''Daemon X Machina arriverà su Nintendo Switch nel 2019. *''Carcassonne, 'The Lord of the Rings Living Card Game, ''Pandemic'', ''Catan'' e ''Munchkin'' sono in arrivo su Nintendo Switch. *Civilization VI: questo gioco strategico arriverà su Nintendo Switch il 16 novembre 2018. Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZSwlnoet0U *Starlink: Battle for Atlas: un nuovo video dedicato agli ospiti speciali della serie Star Fox è stato mostrato. Il gioco sarà pubblicato il 16 ottobre 2018. *The World Ends with You: Final Remix' e 'Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Torna: The Golden Country: un breve segmento è stato dedicato al ricordare l'arrivo su Switch di questi due GDR. Il primo sarà pubblicato il 12 ottobre 2018, mentre l'altro è già disponibile sia in formato fisico che come DLC di Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7n6P969NCU, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OI3xeJmvmeE. *Final Fantasy Chrystal Chronicles: Remastered Edition, ''Final Fantasy XV Poket Edition HD'', ''World of Final Fantasi Maxima'', ''Chocobo's Mystery Dungeon: Every Buddy'', ''Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age'', ''Final Fantasy VII'', ''Final Fantasy IX'' e ''Final Fantasy X / X-2 HD Remaster'' sono tutti in arrivo su Nintendo Switch. *Il Direct si è infine concluso con l'annuncio che nel 2019 arriverà un nuovo Animal Crossing su Nintendo Switch. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJZhN-i3_H8. Nintendo Switch Online È stato mostrato un video esplicativo sul nuovo servizio "Nintendo Switch Online". In esso non è stato mostrato nulla che non sapessimo già: abbonarsi a questo sarà necessario per poter giocare in multiplayer online nella maggior parte dei giochi che supportano questa opzione, tra cui Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, Splatoon 2 e Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, chi vi sarà abbonato riceverà anche bonus, come la possibilità di conservare in cloud i porpri dati di salvataggio, accedere gratuitamente ad un catalogo di giochi per NES, i quali supporteranno il multiplayer online, ed utilizzare la chat vocale tramite l'app per cellulari di Nintendo Switch Online. Gli abbonati avranno infine accesso a degli sconti esclusivi sui giochi nell'eShop. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lo79VcW4AfU. Inizio del servizio e prezzi Il servizio Nintendo Siwtch Online avrà inizio il 19 settembre 2018. Iscrizione individuale *'''1 mese: 3,99€ *'3 mesi': 7,99€ *'12 mesi': 19,99€ Iscrizione familiare *'12 mesi': 34,99€ divisi tra tutti i possessori di account (massimo 8). Controller NES per Nintendo Switch Unica novità di questa sezione del Nintendo Direct è stato l'annuncio di questi due controller dalle fattezze simili a quelli del Nintendo Entertainment System. Questi potranno essere ricaricati nello stesso modo dei Joy-Con e saranno supportati solo dai giochi per NES disponibli a chi si abbonerà al servizio Nintendo Switch Online. Cosa ve n'è parso di questo Nintendo Direct e dei giochi che esso ha mostrato? Lascia pure la tua opinione in questa discussione!